Halo the Darksiders
by darksidersfollower97
Summary: The four horsemen found themselves in Halo the one of the first game. After the Charred Council banish them to the Halo universe. Where they encounter the Master Chief and Cortana. As well as the Covenant. join me as the four, the. Chief fought the Covenant, the Flood, and the promethnan. As they tried to get home based on the Novel the Flood and first strike, change it to rated t
1. Chapter 1

Halo the Darksiders

Think your up to the task

 **Here, it is folk one anticipated story of this year halo and Darksiders crossover story. Now here the summary after the events of the Darksiders 1, 2, 3, 4 ,5 the four horsemen found themselves in Halo on the ring world of halo the one in the first game this takes place on the event of halo. This must be based on the Novel** _ **Halo: the Flood**_ **where the Master Chief and the crew members of the** _ **pillar of Autumn**_ **are engaged with the collective of alien species known as the Covenant. Now the four horsemen( the Death's crow Dust) were teleported by the Charred Council as punishment for defying the them. Then they encounter the Covenant and surprise by their advanced technology but defeated them.**

 **then the four saw a life boat near them. Where encounter a green armor figure the Master Chief and his A.I companions Cortana and they were engaged with each other when they were attack by Covenant forces. Now I once again asked for need of help from one of you to make it like the Novels and the games I need someone who knows about Halo and Darksiders lore. As well a making this story like our of a novel. yeah I know that a lot work but it's fanfiction so who cares I was inspired today by the two new videos of the new Darksiders 3 and thought about my Inspiration from two of my favorite fanfiction stories** _ **strength of an honest soul**_ **and** _ **Halo: A Galaxy Divided.**_ **please thank the author for this idea for the story.**

 **Now I need somebody who can make up the details and perfectly fit for the character remember we are remaking the novels** _ **Halo: the Flood and first strike.**_ **Now this is a heavily dedicated story which requires of not making the character OCC at all this is squarely based on the books and the two game series ok are any of you up to the challenge.**


	2. prologue: banishment

Halo The Darksiders

Prologue: Banishment

 **Hello my friends to this awesome story. Now I know I been, over the past two years bother you all about helping me by becoming my co-writers. It just due to my autism and my ADHD and possibly my laziness I can't do much detail into my stories, personalities of my characters, or fighting scenes in detail because I don't know how to.**

 **Anyway this will or will not be a short chapter depending if I feel like it. I need a co-writer for this epic story. That is why I'm this chapter now this will be where the Charred Council banish the four horsemen to the halo universe.**

Fury the rider of the black horse, one of the last of the four Nephilim one of the feared and powerful races in creation. Finally one of The legendary Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse the former enforcers of the law. The will of the Charred Council who are the entity charged by the Creator to perceive the very thing is the opening her eyes the black saw only beauty. She slowly risen up off the grass and rubbing her head which were aching. Then she remember the battle Fury along with the other horsemen found themselves in battle the very entity that they once served the very being that Fury who the most unpredictable of the four horsemen served them the most out of all the horsemen.

However she then realized that the council isn't always right. She then learn of them framing her Youngest brother War. Who she didn't apparently cared about when War was charged of dooming mankind and bring the Earth into ruin. She was tasked by the council to eradicate the Seven Deadly Sins who escaped during the apocalypse. Fury was eager to hunt down the Seven as she did she realized that all these time the council were using her.

So after completing her mission she was reunited with her brothers. Together they defeated Lucifer himself and Lilith who wad responsible for the apocalypse. So they went to the Charred Council to confront them, but they banish them somewhere now the Horseman look around and find that her brothers were also getting up Strife, War, and finally Death. All were getting up " what the hell happen, and where are we" said Strife. Death was the first one to speak " the council may have teleported us somewhere. Said the leader of the four horsemen. "whatever we are I don't think we are in unknown territory."

Said War "my brothers look" said Fury all the horsemen saw a ring surface that went circular all the way to around to the opposite direction "what the hell did the council sent us to?" War examine just then a squat was heard and landed on Death's shoulder it was Dust, Death's pet crow. "Dust what happen, do you know where we all are?" the crow shrugged "great not only that your pet don't know where we are but the council sent us to creation knows where." Said Fury, Just as Death was about retort a loud boom as the four saw a metal object fell to the sky. Death was thinking finding out about the object it maybe it might be important "maybe following the object maybe the only thing that we could at least have a clue" " are certain brother" War question. "it the lead we have."

 **This very short because like I said I need help with this guys also we may need to not make the four horsemen non OC plus this going to be a Chief x Fury well it will at the end of halo 4 I need someone who understand the lore of both franchises so yeah also we need to both fury and master chief fall for each other they won't admitted it until at the end of halo 4. And I need a co-writer for this story also one last thing the first parts of the story will be based on Halo: the Flood and first strike plus we need to created a bond and respect between the four and master chief so who want to help me.**


End file.
